


Teasing

by yourturnip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourturnip/pseuds/yourturnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry loses the game, he feels some punishment is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Harry was doing his best to keep his eyes facing forward. His jaw was clenched and his lips were pressed tightly closed, trying to keep any sounds from escaping. He was hoping anyone who noticed would assume he was trying to contain his frustration at being assigned Draco as a Potions partner. His hands grasped the edge of the table firmly.

Draco was also doing his best to keep his eyes facing forward. His jaw was also clenched and his lips were also pressed tightly closed, but he was trying to keep the mischievous grin off his face. He was hoping anyone who noticed would assume he was trying to contain his frustration at being assigned Harry as a Potions partner. Draco’s right hand rested relaxed on the table. 

But his left hand-- Draco’s left hand was under the table, sliding up Harry’s thigh. Sliding slowly upwards until it met the bulge it was seeking, and then it was stroking. Stroking and grinding. And poor Harry stopped trying to breathe altogether. If he had some oxygen to spare, he would have thought that he very much regretted agreeing to a game of teasing with a Slytherin.

With a very ill behaved Slytherin.

With a very sexy Slytherin.

Draco began to lightly trace his fingertips across the length of Harry’s cock, which was pressing tightly against the zipper of his pants. The light touch was causing Harry to tremble, and the smallest whimper escaped his lips. Draco couldn’t stop the grin from gracing his face as he pulled his hand away. He lifted his quill and wrote something in tiny script at the top left corner of his parchment.

Harry glanced down to read it.

“0 to 1. Best 2 out of 3?”

The sound of chairs screeching against the stone floor and the chatter of voices all around pulled Harry out of his bubble of lust as he realized class had ended. As he and Draco stood and gathered their belongings, Harry stared down at his books but murmured, “You’re going to regret that, Malfoy.”

Draco huffed in laughter and sauntered to the front of the class to catch Pansy. Harry did his best to cover his hard-on as Hermione and Ron walked over to him.

\--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

Harry managed to escape his friends by muttering something about Cho and alone time. When they were out of sight, he nearly tripped over his own feet in his rush to get back to the hallway with the Potions room where he tapped his wand against two stone bricks in quick succession. A curtained doorway shimmered into life and closed behind him as he slipped through.

Draco was already lounging, hands behind his head, on the worn leather couch in the closet-sized room.

“Took you long enough”

Harry didn’t reply. He barely heard the words as his eyes raked over the blonde’s lithe frame. 

“I won that round fair and square, so there’s no sense in being pissy about it.”

But Harry’s body was wired with a different kind of frustration. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and in seconds, Draco was stripped bare. 

“What the fuck, Potter?!”

At the sound of his name, Harry lunged. He straddled Draco’s naked body, leaned forward to grip his wrists tightly, and caught his mouth in a furious kiss while grinding his clothed arse firmly over Draco’s bare and rapidly hardening cock.

Harry bit hard at Draco’s lower lip and harshly kissed his way up his jaw.

“You were the one who wanted to play, Malfoy. “ Harry whispered into Draco’s ear.

Draco was quickly losing his ability to think straight as Harry continued to grind against his cock. Harry bit down on his pale collarbone, and Draco arched his back in response. 

“Not so fast there, Malfoy. You had your fun. Now it’s my turn.” 

Harry climbed off of Draco, hearing a satisfying whine in return and ripped his own clothes off. He bent over and roughly forced Draco into the position his wanted. Draco was now leaning over the arm of the couch, knees on the cushions, arse in the air, legs spread wide. 

“Let’s see how well you do with some teasing,” Harry smirked and climbed behind the blonde. “Now you’re the one who is going to be silent, and if I hear one word, your arse is going to be left disappointingly empty tonight.” Draco was seething, but also desperate enough that he spread his legs wider in silent agreement.

Harry placed his calloused hands on the smooth, pale skin of Draco’s arse, and then he waited. He could hear as Draco’s breathing sped up, his impatience building. Harry pulled Draco’s cheeks apart and looked at the wrinkled pucker now exposed. He leaned forward and with the very tip of his tongue he circled the rim. Draco stopped breathing, and Harry pulled back and blew lightly on the wet skin, causing Draco to exhale in a rush.

“You just love when I play with your pretty little hole, don’t you. While you’re sitting in your common room surrounded by your friends, you can’t hear a word they say because you’re wishing so hard that my tongue was forcing its way into your arse. Isn’t that right, Malfoy?”

Draco bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Harry leaned forward again and sealed his mouth against the furled ring, alternately biting and sucking on the pink skin. Draco was trembling. Harry gripped harder on his arse cheeks and thrust his tongue as deep as it would go. Draco’s body jolted, but he stayed silent. Even as Harry pushed one slick finger and then two inside his tight hole and continued to tongue fuck him. 

“Aw, now aren’t you sweet,” Harry mocked as he pulled his tongue away but continued to fuck three fingers into Draco’s stretched hole. “So desperate for a hard cock up your arse that you’d do anything I wanted. My perfect little cock slut. I know you’d be begging me right now if you could. Begging for my tongue, my fingers, my whole fucking fist. Anything to fill you up.”

Draco’s body was flushed and sweating. His cock was leaking profusely onto the worn leather of the couch. He was fairly certain he had never been this hard in his life. But Harry was right. He would be begging. He would have agreed to anything to get that thick cock up his arse. 

“You’re lucky tonight, Draco.” Harry said as he gently pet his free hand over Draco’s arse. “You got me all wound up in Potions, and I don’t think I should be forced to wait any longer.”

Harry roughly pulled his three fingers from the blonde’s tight passage, and rubbed his hard cock between Draco’s arse cheeks. Back and forth. Back and forth. Until Draco was shaking with need. Then Harry pulled back slightly, placed a hand on Draco’s back, gripped his own cock, and pressed the head firmly against Draco’s slick hole. Harry quickly thrust forward until he was flush against Draco’s arse, unable to speak anymore with the hot, clenching tightness of Draco’s passage around his cock.

Draco realized Harry’s original threat was no longer valid and moaned deeply. 

“Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Come on, Potter.”

Harry inhaled deeply, smelling the sweat and musk of their sex, and pulled his cock out all the way before slamming back in. Draco keened. Harry seemed to lose all his abilities beyond slamming his cock into Draco’s hole over and over. Draco was shaking again.

“Come on, little slut. Let me feel you shoot your load before I fill your arse with my come.”

Draco jerked violently and came hard enough to black out. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” Harry roared as he thrust deeply and filled Draco’s arse with his seed.

Draco came back to himself as Harry leaned against his back, breathing heavily. He could feel like heat and fullness of Harry’s come in arse as Harry pulled his cock out and collapsed backwards onto the couch. Draco managed to use the last of his strength to push himself up and collapse back onto Harry so they were both stretched along the length of the couch, Harry’s soft cock pressing against Draco’s leaking arse.

Harry brought his arms around the body covering his own. 

“Alright love?” he murmured.

A contented “mmm” was the only response he got as Draco drifted to sleep. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde. He probably should have found a different method of punishment if he wanted Draco to stop his classroom game. Harry suspected he had just made the problem much worse.


End file.
